Up, Up, And Away In My Pitiful Balloon
TBA. Plot Jo, Brick, and Lightning are seen having a marathon of some sorts, trying to outrun the other during a morning jog. Lightning gives a wink to Jo, making her distracted and crashed into a tree! (LOL). Jo reveals in the confessional that she absolutely DOES NOT have feelings for Lightning. (She so does.) In the girls cabin, Zoey attempts to apologize to Anne Maria in honor of Mike, which she seems to just brush off. (Wow. Bitter Much?) As Zoey stares off into the distance, Scott also seems to be ignoring others, which his confessional reveals is due to his distrust of Jo and the power she posesses over him. As Lightning wins the morning marathon, things are quickly cut short as doors to my blimp fall on him. (IS THAT AN ENTRANCE OR WHAT?!?!) I walk out and announce to the final six that things are about to really take flight (Get it? Cause it's an air challenge) as I reveal this weeks cameo veterans, Heather and Alejandro! Zoey and Brick are super excited to meet the two, which Heather quickly turns down. (Still the same mean girl she always was) I quickly make Heather demonstrate the challenge and strap a jet pack on her, sending her flying and crashing. (OOPS XD) Their challenge is to build an aircraft based off of an object given to them: Anne Maria gets a bike, Brick gets a helicopter, Jo gets a rocket, Lightning gets a bike as well, Scott gets a bird, and Zoey gets an airplane. Jo quickly makes Scott build her rocket, reminding him that she can tell Zoey at any point of his former actions, which he listens to. She laughs at Lightning, who is having issues figuring out how to build a flying bike, but is quickly thrown off when Lightning flirts with Anne Maria, teaming up with her to make a super bike. (YOU GUYS SHOULD SEE HOW RED JO IS LOL) Anne Maria, who is all flustered by Lightning's advances (comparing him to Vito) looks off for some parts and bumps into Zoey, who takes some wings for her craft. Zoey asks Anne Maria if she misses Mike, to which she replies that it's a competition and that they'll see him again in the finale. Anne Maria, angrily kicks the pile of rubbish, and discovers a motor for her bike. As the contestants finish up their aircrafts, Alejandro and Heather have a not so friendly discussion about how Heather has gone soft and allowed Chris to treat her badly, to which Heather loudly replies that she has NOT gone soft, and throws myself and Chef out of my blimp and takes off with Alejandro. WHAT GIVES! New Challenge for the contestants, STOP HEATHER AND ALEJANDRO! I hand the contestants each a meatball gun, and they take off. Jo continues to notice Lightning and Anne Maria flirting strongly, to which she "accidentally" shoots Anne Maria off the craft, and into the ocean. (What? She swears she missed the blimp...XD) Zoey takes this time to confront Scott on why he is ignoring her, to which Jo sends a glare at him. He makes up a story about how he's just sad that Mike is gone, and Zoey agrees as well. (YAWN. I may or may not have instructed Chef to shoot Scott down xD) Brick gets really close to the blimp, but Heather begins to throw my gemmies at them as weapons, knocking Brick off his craft. (NO MY BABIES X_X) Luckily, Zoey saves Brick and the two continue their flight. Lightning gets in the blimp, and has a duel with Alejandro, and wins, accidentally taking down Heather and the blimp in the process. (AT LEAST MY GEMMIES ARE SAFE! X_X) Jo pushes Zoey aside and confronts her about Anne Maria. “You want Anne Maria gone…right Zoey?” Off to the elimination ceremony! Anne Maria is eliminated that night. Trivia Gallery Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Episodes Category:Episodes